


No control.

by tash263



Series: To make him jealous [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Just Sex, M/M, Smut, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tash263/pseuds/tash263
Summary: Companion fic for To Make Him Jealous. You don't need to read it to understand, though. This is just smut. It is Louis and Niall's first time. In TMHJ, I never really got a chance to write any smut, except for one dream. This was just me wanting to write Nouis smut. Enjoy.





	No control.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I didn't write this before the To Make Him Jealous sequel, but it is set after the events of To Make Him Jealous and before the events of Payback, which is the sequel, so I thought I'd post it on this site first. As the summary says, you don't have to read TMHJ first to understand. You can just read it as first time smut between these two. I hope you enjoy. :)

Niall's lips crashed into the lips he'd come to love over the last few months. It was a few months after he and Louis started to date for real and he had never been happier. His heart was finally happy and he never wanted that feeling to leave.

'Are you sure about this, baby?' the husky voice of his boyfriend said above him, while he was lying on his back, on their shared bed. Tour had just finished and now they were back home, in London. Niall had been staying at Louis' and Harry's shared apartment since they got back a week ago, and he never planned on leaving.

'I am sure. I want you, Lou. All of you.' Niall didn't wait for a response, as his lips crashed with Louis' again, kissing him deeper, closing his eyes again.

He heard Louis moan into the kiss and suddenly Niall was happy Harry went out with Liam and Zayn. Little Mix had gone on tour again just a week before their tour finished, so Perrie was gone again.

'Excited, are we?' Niall asked, cheekily after Louis' moan.

'Shut up,' Louis groaned.

'I haven't even touched you yet. I haven't even done anything like this.' Niall grinned as he snaked his hand down Louis' body, reaching his hand down Louis' pants, grasping his cock.

Louis gasped, his gasp turning into a moan, as Niall's hand began stroking the cock. 'And here I was thinking you'd be nervous about tonight,' Louis groaned out, his husky whisper back.

'I love you, Loubear. I want to do anything and everything with you.' Niall ended the conversation again, with yet another kiss, still slowly stroking Louis.

Louis decided to take control again, and began to kiss his way down Niall's body, stopping at his neck to leave a love bite. Niall moaned now, feeling Louis suck and bite his neck, right in the sweet spot. They had done this before, where their make out sessions included a bit of marks. They always had to be careful, though, not wanting anything to show for interviews. They didn't have anything planned for the next two weeks, though, getting their deserved time off before they had to start working on the next album, and interviews about it and tour life. The pair wanted to take advantage of it.

Louis then reached down and grasped Niall's shirt, slowly pulling it off him, showing the pale white skin of the boy under him. He leaned down again and began his kissing descent again, kissing down his chest, reaching Niall's nipples, taking one into his mouth at a time, sucking and nipping at them. Niall gasped and moaned as he just felt it, moving both his hands up to his hair and raking his fingers through it. 'Lou, please,' Niall moaned. He felt a tent in his pants, his cock standing hard, trying to break free of its confines.

Louis chuckled as he moved down again and when he reached Niall's belly button, he stopped again, dipping his tongue into the belly button, driving Niall crazy with how slow he was.

'Louis, I swear, if you keep torturing me, I will take control and fuck you!'

'Nonsense, baby. I want to top you for our first time.' Louis began moving lower again, kissing his way down the abs of the younger boy, until he finally got to the pants holding the cock a prisoner. Louis easily popped the button and unzipped the zipper, pulling the jeans and boxers down in one swift move. Niall's cock popped free, finally and stood at attention, already leaking precum. Not one to see something so suckable, and not suck it, Louis popped his mouth right over Niall's cock, moving his head down.

'Oh! Fuck! Louis!' Niall moaned, again glad that they had the place to themselves.

Louis just hummed in answer, grinning when he heard Niall's reaction was another long, loud, deep moan, when the vibrations ran down his cock.

After a few minutes of sucking, Louis stopped, causing Niall to whimper and look up at his boyfriend, who was smirking at him. 'Why--?'

'I want you to cum with me,' Louis said matter-of-factly, moving his head down again, spreading Niall's legs, and then sticking his tongue into Niall's asshole.

'Oh! Fuck!' Niall said again, spreading his legs wider for Louis, unconsciously.

Louis grinned up at Niall as he continued the rim job he was giving Niall, lubricating his asshole a little. He then removed his tongue and replaced it with one of his fingers, that just before, he'd put in Niall's mouth, so the younger boy could suck on them, to get them wet.

Niall was a moaning mess, again, his eyes closed in pleasure.

'Don't cum,' Louis said, sternly. 'I want to cum with you.'

Niall whimpered and nodded his head, as Louis worked the other fingers that Niall had sucked on, stretching him out. When Niall was adequately stretched, Louis moved away, which caused Niall to whimper again.

'Don't worry, baby, I'm just getting ready.' He sat back on his heels between Niall's still stretched legs, pulling his already hard cock out, reaching to the bedside table beside them, grabbing the lube. He slathered an ample amount of it on his cock and then lined up with Niall's asshole. 'Are you ready?'

Niall nodded, whispering a 'yes' before he felt Louis push into him, slowly. No amount of preparation would prepare Niall for how tight the fit was, and the dull pain that shot up his back from his asshole. He groaned, feeling like he needed to do a massive shit that wouldn't come out.

'Are you okay?' Louis asked suddenly, stilling his movements.

'I'll-I'll be fine,' Niall groaned. 'Just give me a second. Trying to get used to the feeling.

Louis stayed still, his cock halfway in Niall's ass. 'Just let me know if you want me to stop. I will stop anytime. We don't have to do this, tonight.'

'No!' Niall exclaimed. 'Oh, sorry. I mean, no, I want to do this. I just need a moment.'

Louis nodded and waited.

After about 10 seconds, Niall nodded. 'Okay, I am ready.'

Louis continued again, pushing into the blond, slowly. When he was fully in, he stopped again, letting Niall get used to the feeling. He leant down, so his arms were either side of Niall's head, and he leaned down to kiss Niall.

Niall kissed back and when he was ready, he moaned and turned his face to the side, slightly. 'I am ready.'

Louis then began a slow move, pushing his cock in, and pulling his cock out again. The whole time he was kissing Niall, the both of them moaning into each other's mouths. When Louis was close, he leaned himself on just one of his arms, using his other arm to reach between them, stroking Niall. Niall's moans turned louder, as he felt himself getting closer and closer to cumming. 'Cum for me,' Louis moaned into Niall's mouth.

That was all Niall needed to hear and he came hard between them. Louis felt Niall's ass clamp down on his cock from his orgasm, which was all Louis needed to finish himself off. He came deep in Niall's ass, the both of them moaning together.

Louis collapsed as he came, his arm unable to hold him up any longer, feeling Niall's hot, sticky cum between them. They both panted as they lay and recovered from the sex they just had.

Niall was the first to recover and he leaned up to kiss Louis on the lips again. It was just a simple peck this time. 'I love you. Thank you for such a wonderful first time.'

'I love you too,' Louis panted back. 'You're welcome. This was better than I could have imagined.' 

'Ditto.' Niall smiled, causing Louis to smile back.


End file.
